


Feeling Good

by Melissa_Kenobi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, Mobsters, Spy - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Kenobi/pseuds/Melissa_Kenobi
Summary: A female walks into a bar with her eye on something, or someone.1920's Mobster AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4guCgR4pDLQ
> 
> This is the version of the song i had in mind when writing this :)

Red.  
  
Silk, velvet red.  
  
Lips tainted blood red. Long slender fingernails painted red to perfection. Black stilettos glided across the road and towards the entrance.  
  
The tail of her dress fluttered across the floor as she entered the bar, catching the attention of every man, including the two mobster leaders.  
  
Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes.  
  
The slow jazz music played in the back as she made her way to the bar. She watched the dancers enjoy themselves in their frilly, sleek outfits. The mobster’s eyes never left her as she ordered a martini and took a seat. She slipped her legs over the bar seat, her dress slipping off her leg revealing her tight black lacy stockings.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear as she flirted with the handsome bartender who grinned, giving her a drink on the house.  
  
"What's a beautiful dame like you doing here?" Steve Rogers sauntered over alongside his mobster mate Bucky Barnes.  
  
"Doesn't seem like the place for you doll." Bucky Barnes added.  
  
The woman finished her drink before ordering another martini and one for the two men.  
  
"Two whiskeys, darlin’." She winked at the bartender who went to fetch her order. “Oh and another one of these, I’ll be back for it darlin’.”  
  
She turned and put on a dashing smile before fluttering her eyelashes at the two men.  
  
"And where's a dame like me supposed to be?" She replied, lips curving into a smirk.  
  
The bartender came back with the drinks order as she slipped one to both men. Bucky Barnes chugged his down in a huge gulp.  
  
"Beside a man like me." Steve Rogers replied as he looked down, lighting his cigar before looking the woman in her face, with a smug grin on his face. He looked back up as he let out a puff of smoke before eyeing the woman.  
  
The woman's face turned into a huge smile as she let out a laugh.  
  
"What makes you think that I would want to be with a man like you?" She laughed, as she swung her body around, facing Bucky Barnes.  
  
"Perhaps your friend over here might be more of interest to me." She said, as she ran a red fingertip over Bucky Barnes check, giving him a grin before grabbing his hand pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"Dance with me." She said as she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Bucky Barnes glanced at Steve Rogers, who was silently fuming, he gulped down the drink she had ordered for him before having another puff of his cigar.  
  
"It would be my pleasure doll." Bucky smirked as they swayed to the slow tones of the jazz, his hands on her waist, holding her gently, as if she was made of glass afraid that she would break in an instance.   
  
"What's your name doll?" He asked as they moved closer to the seats, away from the eyes of Steve Rogers and their men.  
  
"Y/N." She said as she noticed Bucky Barnes starting to sway drunkenly, his movements off and not as smooth.  
  
"Y/N?" He repeated, his eyes widening as he recognised her name.  
  
"How 'bout we take a seat darlin’?" She guided him to the seats as his eyes closed, his last words and thoughts were of her.  
  
She pulled out her knife and slit open his expensive suit, searching.  
  
"Shit." She swore as she realised that he didn't have what she needed; it was Steve Rogers that had it.  
  
"What's this doll?"

One of Bucky Barnes henchmen had wandered over, she quickly placed the hat on his head over his face covering him.  
  
"Nothing, darlin’." She said as she sauntered over to him, knife in hand as he looked over her shoulder and saw his boss unconscious. Before he could say another word, she plunged her knife through his chest, three times before leaving him on the floor and cleaning her knife with his suit jacket.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room looking for Steve Rogers, until she found him flirting with one of the dancers. She made her way backstage, flirting with one of the producers asking if she could have special performance for someone.

She placed on a black mask with silver stitching, a vast contrast against her red dress as she made her way on stage getting ready to perform, her eyes set on Steve Rogers.

_Birds flying high,  
You know how I feel,  
Sun in the sky,  
You know how I feel,  
Breeze drifting on by,  
You know how I feel  
  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me, and I'm feeling good._

_I’m feeling good_

She caught the attention of Steve Rogers as she made her way down the stairs towards him, mouth on the mic, still singing. The dancers that fluttered around him scattered as they saw her approach. She took long strides, hips swaying side to side, legs on display, purposely seducing him.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

Steve Rogers, sat there, legs wide open as she slipped onto them, running a hand down his chest, playing with the buttons of his white shirt. She slipped off him, placing a leg on the chair beside him, giving him a view of her body as she belted out the next verse.

Steve Rogers abruptly stood up grabbing her hand, pulling her towards him. His hand guiding her lower back urgently backstage. Her hand dropping the mic as the jazz continued playing in the background.  
  


_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean_

"You're a tease doll." Steve Rogers whispered in her ear as he placed a soft kiss to her neck, guiding her to his room. She locked the door before walking briskly towards Steve and pushing down onto the crimson red sofa. She climbed onto him, the slit in her dress slipping, revealing her stockings.  
  
Steve Rogers let out a little moan as he helped her, his big hands guiding her onto him as he placed kisses on her neck, making his way further.  
  
"Wanna play, kitten?" Steve purred as  
  
"Not today mister." She said as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the pole behind them.

  
_Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
For me_

Steve Rogers had a ridiculous grin on his face as he let her handcuff him. She traced her hands down his nose, his neck before kissing his sweet spot, making Steve let out a little grunt of appreciation.  
  
"Doll, stop teasin'."  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy this." She said as she ripped open his shirt making her way down. Her hand slipped down her leg pulling out a knife, causing Steve's eyes to widen.  
  
"How'd ya like it if I cut open your trousers, darlin’?" Steve's eyes remained wide open as he stared at her knife.  
  
"Y/N?" Steve Rogers said as he kept looking her, she slipped off the mask, shaking her hair revealing her face properly to Steve Rogers. His eyes still on her knife, she looked over as she noticed her name engraved on the knife.  
  
She smirked. "Well at least you know who I am darlin’."

_Oh, freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel_

She planted a kiss on his lips, before caressing his cheek. "It's a shame, we could have had a lot of fun darlin’."  
  
She pulled out the package and keys from his suit jacket before pocketing it her purse. Steve Rogers eyes were closing slowly as he watched Y/N sway away, his gun in one hand knife in the other, shooting his two henchmen outside the door.  
  
Y/N walked towards the bar, seeing her martini waiting for her, alongside the bartender.  
  
"Loki, darlin’? You ready?"

"Always."

The two left, hand in hand as the music reached the end.

_  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me  
  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling so good  
I feel so good_

**1434 Words**

*** * * * ***


End file.
